The First Time I Saw You
by Liebling
Summary: Cho muses about her relationship with Cedric. 'I knew we were made for each other.'


~*~*~*~*~  
The first time I saw you, I loved you. You were adorable, in your little Hogwart's tie and your owl Henrietta in a cage beside you. Cedric Bane Diggory. There was something about you; maybe it was your pure, sparkling, water fountain clear, blue eyes. Or maybe it was the way you carried yourself, innocently, yet with a bit of cocky pride. Or maybe it was the way, that when I tripped you didn't laugh; you picked me up and offered me a chocolate frog.  
  
The first time I realized all my dream's could come true was when you whispered to me, right after I had just broken up with Dave. I was in a right state, and you sat next to me on the couch, soothing me. Telling me I was a princess, and that I deserved better treatment. Telling me I was amazing.  
  
The first time I realized that you thought of me as a little sister, I cried. Me? Your little sister? No way! But then, you put one arm around me and said, with a boyish grin, "My adorable little sister."  
  
The first time we drank hot cocoa together was on a wintry night. We went off to the kitchens, snuck out, and we had hot cocoa and popcorn together. We were quiet, yet, we were not voiceless.  
  
The first time I realized I wanted no one else but you was when you played with my hair and said, "Your hair smells like chocolate." And it was then, that I knew.  
  
The first time I knew that I deserved to be happy is when I saw you with Bridgett. You two were going out, and she was standing next to you, hanging on to your arm, laughing so much she began crying. She would throw her head back and laugh. And I realized I wanted to be that happy, I deserved to be that happy.  
  
The first time I smelled victory was when you broke up with Bridgett, claiming how 'clingy' she was. I couldn't agree more! It was then, that I realized I had victory, if only I could make Cedric see me as more of a 'girl' than a little sister.  
  
The first time you realized I was, indeed a girl and not your 'little sister' was at the Yuletide Ball. I was wearing my sparkling, pink, many layer, dress. My long black hair was in curls, rippling down my back. You could hardly speak, "My, my, we look nice don't we?" And then you grinned. The night was ours, and we danced together the whole night.  
  
The first time I realized you had protective tendencies was when Roger Davis called me a 'mountain troll.' It wasn't that bad, really, but you just about when through the roof. And, you punched him right in the jaw. It was hard to think a naïve, shy, Hufflepuff like yourself had such brute strength!  
  
The first time I knew we were made for each other was when we both went for the same pancake at breakfast. It was simple, but I knew.  
  
The first time you winked at me, was after I got 100% correct on my Potion's test. And, I forget just what you said, but it made me feel so good.  
  
The first time I danced in the rain was with you. With you. It was of no significance really, just a waltz in the rain on a cold October day. One of your hands was on my waist; the other was holding my hand. It felt all together lovely. Our clothes were wet, but inside we were incredibly warm. You held me, and I felt complete and utter happiness.  
  
The first time you kissed me was right after you said, "You have a little bit of spaghetti sauce, right there." And then, you took your thumb, and got it off my chin for me. And then, you kissed me.  
  
The first time I understood the kiss was the day after. I was in my bed, thinking about it. There was so much sweet, innocent, desirable passion in it. Our lips danced, and our soul's sung. It was my first kiss the kiss in which all others would be judged.  
  
The first time I heard you say 'bloody' was when you stubbed your toe on a table. I'd never heard you say that word before! It was quite funny coming from you, really. You just shot me an annoyed look and said, "If I hear you say this to anyone, I'll hurt you-" you were kidding, of course.  
  
The first time you asked me out, I was just sixteen. You told me everything about me. You told me how much you loved me. And it, it felt darn good. Coming from you.  
  
The first time I told you that I would go out with you, was precisely one second after you asked me.  
  
The first time we saw the fireworks together, as we sat on a blanket, was when Cornelius Fudge was being appointed Minister of Magic.  
  
The first time you cheated on me was with Penelope Clearwater. She was so much older than me. I cried, and it hurt. How could you? How could you hurt me like that?  
  
The first time I realized that love hurts, was the day I caught you and Penny snogging in the library. No, love was no fairytale. It was not filled with victory. And if you love someone, you do not want to set them free.  
  
The first time I slapped you, was because you deserved it. I slapped you, after you attempted to justify your cheating. I've felt bad about it since. You still deserved it.  
  
The first time I forgave you, was on a summer's eve, and I realized that love was rocky, and that love could overcome my grudge. And it did. "Your hair smells like chocolate," you said again. And I swooned.  
  
The first time I realized that you were spiritual was when you made some joking reference to God. And then I said, "HAHA." And you said, "Don't laugh. I really do believe in God." And then, you taught me about him, and you had this strange quality of making everyone around you a believer. And, you made me a believer.  
  
The first time we had a food fight, I laughed until I cried. I had thrown potatoes all over your dressy shirt, and you had thrown salad all over my pants. I, in return threw turkey pieces at you, and you threw punch on my shirt. And then, we laughed, and made up.  
  
The first time I was scared for you was when you entered the Tri-wizard tournament. I told you not to, "Don't." But you didn't listen. You'd always been a stubborn mule. But as time went on, I had gotten used to it.  
  
The first time I realized that you were worth worrying about was when you went off for the second challenge, and I didn't know if you would make it. I mean, it was stupid, because, logic says you'd come back. But I was still afraid.  
  
The first time you told me about Heaven, my eyes were open in wonder. "It's, I don't know, but it's beautiful. So beautiful." And then you smiled at me and said, "But you know, what we have here, is Heaven on earth."  
  
The first time you got drunk was on a 'celebration' party after the second task. You were totally raving drunk, you had one too many butter beers. I'd never seen you laugh so much.  
  
The first time you gave me a sapphire ring was the day before the third task. Telling me to 'keep it well' I told you I loved you, and that the ring was gorgeous, then with a wink I said, "And pretty soon I'll get an engagement ring right Ced?" You nervously laughed. Nerves I supposed.  
  
The first time I realized I couldn't have you, and that my dreams had crashed and burned was when it was announced that you had died. Voldermort. He killed you. I cried more than ever that day. And, yet, I found no solace. I had learned so much from you, you could teach me no more lessons now. You were gone. No more engagement ring. No more adorable little children. No more gorgeous white wedding gown, and wedding. No more dreams. How little there really is between happiness and sadness.  
  
And the first time I realized one of the most important things in the world, was when I realized that if I could do it all again. I would.  
  
-Cho Chang  
~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
